


Better with you

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Constance and Porthos go undercover to end terrible things happening in the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better with you

“That the house then?” Porthos peered at the house at the end of the block.

“That’s where the girls are being kept yes.” Constance scowled, “It’s horrible what they’re doing in there.”

Porthos nodded solemnly, pensive over the situation. A few days ago the Musketeers had gotten word of girls going missing off the streets, over the next few days they showed up dead. A lead had informed them that a house on the block was keeping the girls; several nobles had been seen walking in and out of the house.

Porthos blood had boiled at that; anger stirring in his gut of the possibility of things that were done to these girls. That was nothing compared to the fury on Constance’s face when she heard and demanded to be involved. It’s the same fury she’s wearing on her face right now.

“Constance?” He tries to catch her eyes, voice low, his hand hovers over her shoulder in uncertainty before he drops it to squeeze her shoulder. He caught her sneaking out of the house and followed her here. It was an attempt to stop her before she did anything reckless but truthfully Porthos thinks he’s more likely to help than anything else.

“I know what they must feel like Porthos. Trapped in that house and uncertain of the future.” She glances over to him. “We need to stop this.”

He offers her tight smile and a promise, “We will.”

With that Constance straightens her back, drawing herself up. “Follow my lead then.”

She pulls on his hand, tugging him towards the house and Porthos is taken aback at first when she stumbles and giggles.

“Come now love, it’s around here somewhere!” Her voice cuts through the alley, the two men in front of the house turn to them.

As they get closer Constance bumps in to him so that he stumbles a bit too before he catches on, until they’re standing in front of the guards and acting as though they need each other to stand up.

“There see, here we are now.” Constance turns towards the guards, there’s a brief moment where Porthos can feel the shiver that run through her pressed against him as she is before she steels herself in the next act. “My husband and I heard there was a place that nobles could come for some…fun.”

She spits out the word like its left a bad taste in her mouth, Porthos squeezes her hand that’s still in his grasp. He knows this can’t be easy and he doesn’t enjoy this either, but it needs to be done.

To sell it some more he wrap an arm around her waist, swing Constance in the air. They don’t have a care in the world because they have money; it’s just a story. It is admittedly nice that Constance goes with it, has faith he won’t drop her.

She drops on to his other side, laughing and stepping back before leaning in close again and wrapping her arms around his shoulder, peering at the guards coyly.

“We of course realize this requires compensation.” Constance pulls out a purse, dangles it in front of the guards.

“Innit that Athos?” Porthos huffs next to her ear.

She presses a kiss to his cheek, lingering, and in a quiet voice returns, “I’ll pay him back.”

Porthos can’t help the amused chuckle.

The guards are quick to take their money, counting it and murmuring in low voices before they open the door with twisted smiles, welcoming them in.

The house reeks of alcohol, something Porthos might welcome once this is over to scrub this from his mind.

In the first room next to them are five girls, tied up looking at them with pleading eyes. Constance presses back against him in horror, Porthos wraps his arms tighter around her. There’s a guard in the corner; watching them lazily. From the corner of her eye Constance peers back at him and somehow Porthos can tell exactly where this is going, ducking his head down in agreement.

Together they step in to the room, as though to choose someone, inching closer to the guard. Porthos keeps an arm around Constance’s shoulder until their only inches away. In a swift movement Constance shrugs off his arm, steps to the guards side and Porthos brings his fist up to knock the guard out while she knocks one of the pillows from the floor behind him to silence his fall.

They’re quick as they relieve the fallen guard of his sword and dagger. Porthos takes the dagger, leaving Constance the sword. Grinning at her confusion as he hands it to her, “I’ll take the next one.”

Constance snorts her amusement, standing up with him and heading towards the girls, they cut the bonds free but hold a finger to their lips, asking them to be silent until they can clear the whole house.

Stepping back out in to the hall they can see two more rooms.

Constance nods to the room on the right signalling that she’ll take it.

Porthos catches her arm before she can leave, “Careful now. I wouldn’t want to be a widow tomorrow.”

It makes Constance smile widely, lean in to his space and press the quickest of kiss to his lips. “I don’t care to be on either.”

That’s all that needs to be said between them, each stepping determinedly to their task at hand. Later that night they can talk about it; over a drink or two; admire how well they work together in perfect synchronization and wonder if anything more can come of it.


End file.
